prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 20, 2010 NXT results
The July 20, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Verizon Arena in Little Rock, Arkansas. Summary WWE Pro MVP invited his NXT Rookie, “Showtime” Percy Watson, to a special WWE NXT edition of “MVP’s VIP Lounge.” “Showtime” apologized for his questionable actions on his own talk show the previous week, and cleared the air with MVP. But the “Lounge” was interrupted by NXT host Matt Striker, who asked the duo to explain why the No. 2 ranked “Showtime” should be No. 1 in the NXT Poll. Then, Striker revealed MVP & Watson's opponents in the WWE Pro & NXT Rookie Tag Team Match: Cody Rhodes & Husky Harris. In one of the biggest weeks of competition, No. 7 ranked NXT Rookie Husky Harris joined his WWE Pro, Cody Rhodes, in a WWE Pro & NXT Rookie Tag Team Match. “The Army tank with the Ferrari engine” made an impact at a critical time, hitting all 295 pounds of his finisher on MVP for the win. But did Harris impress the WWE Pros and the WWE Universe enough to move up in the NXT Poll? Harris’ record increased to 2-2, while “Showtime” Percy Watson’s fell to 1-3. NXT Rookie Lucky Cannon had to fight his own battle Tuesday night, as his WWE Pro, Mark Henry, wasn't at WWE NXT due to injuries sustained on Raw. Cannon fell to the overly-confident NXT Rookie, Alex Riley, in singles action. But Cannon's night got worse after the loss when he was attacked by Riley's WWE Pro, The Miz, with the Money in the Bank briefcase. The United States Champion nailed Cannon into the briefcase with the Skull Crushing Finale, just as he did the previous night to WWE Champion Sheamus. With his loss, Cannon's record dropped to 2-4, while Riley's increased to 3-2. Hoping to impress the WWE Universe one last time before the NXT Poll, the NXT Rookies competed in the Obstacle Course Challenge. Michael McGillicutty set the time to beat – 26.7 seconds – a feat no other NXT Rookie could accomplish. McGillicutty, who already holds a perfect record at 4-0, also has immunity during next week's elimination! With the new NXT Poll opening tomorrow at noon ET on WWE.com, the final seven NXT Rookies looked to capture the attention and leave a lasting impression on the WWE Pros and the WWE Universe during week seven of competition. Results *Cody Rhodes & Husky Harris defeated Montel Vontavious Porter & Percy Watson (10:55) *Alex Riley (w/ The Miz) defeated Lucky Cannon (1:14) Commentators *Michael Cole *Josh Matthews Ring Announcer *Jamie Keyes Image gallery July_20,_2010_NXT_results1.jpg | NXT Rookie Michael McGillicutty won the Obstacle Course Challenge and immunity from elimination! NXT 7-20-10 1.jpg NXT 7-20-10 2.jpg NXT 7-20-10 3.jpg NXT 7-20-10 4.jpg NXT 7-20-10 5.jpg NXT 7-20-10 6.jpg NXT 7-20-10 7.jpg External links * WWE NXT #2.07 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #22 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events